I Wanna Grow Old With You
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: This is a songfic that takes place about halfway through New Moon. It is from Edward's POV! If you havent read the book, its gonna have spoilers. It takes place before my other songfic called Lessons Learned. I forgot the disclaimer, so I own nothing!


Another day

June 4, 2008

**Okay this is placed before my other songfic! This one is from New moon, right before Alice has her vision of Bella! I hope you enjoy! The song is "I wanna Grow Old with You" by Westlife!**

Edward's POV

Ugh! I have been sitting in this hotel all night! I decided to call Alice and see how the family was doing. (since I'm in the south…)

"Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm in Tennessee, in a hotel. I'm trying to track Victoria, but I can't concentrate!"

"I know. Tell them I know they are worried. I'll be back when I can……Okay…..Bye Alice."

Okay, so the family is okay. Is Bella okay? She has to be! I've left. Everything should be fine. I keep seeing her face, hearing her voice. I can see the look on her face when I lied to her in the woods…..that broken look. I broke her heart and now I'm breaking my own.

I have been tormenting myself for hours! I have to stay in this hotel, but I can't stand the silence!

I pulled out my Ipod. I bought one for Bella that is just like it. I even programmed a bunch of songs onto it. I never got the chance to give it to her.

I put the headphones in and listened to the first song that started playing. I wasn't in the mood to flip through the songs.

I was shocked by the song that started playing……

_Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me _

Bella….another day without that angel's smile. She was with me and I pushed her away….__

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  


The pain is unbearable! I can't take it! I can't just sit by and let her live her life with someone else!...

_  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing in everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you _

If only I could. I wanna grow old with Bella……do be human for her. To stay with her…..__

A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along 

It doesn't matter! Human or vampire, we are meant for each other! I need her….The distance is only making us stronger…..__

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  


If she still loves me, I have to do something! She has to love me….

_  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you _

She was willing to become a vampire for me?! Why couldn't I just become human? I love her so much! That should be enough! I wanna die looking in her eyes, holding her in my arms…..__

Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me 

It is clear! She loves me, I just know it. I lied to her and broke her heart, but she has to hold on! I could see it in her eyes, the pain. Maybe…..__

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

I ripped out the headphones! I had had enough!

I can't live another day without Bella! I need her!

"I'm coming Bella. I love you," I mumbled to myself.

All that's left is waiting out the Tennessee sun and getting on the next plane to Seattle. I called Alice and told her what my plan was.

"Alice….Yes, I know I just called……Yes…."

"Alice, I'm going back to Forks." There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

Alice said, "I'm coming with you. We all are. Are you flying back today?"

"Yes…….Bye Alice."

I knew she was excited, but all I cared about was Bella. I would beg if I had to. "Bella I'm on my way. Everything will be okay…."

**Yes I know, It was another depressing one, but I can't help it. The idea just sort of came to me. I hope you liked it. Review Please! **


End file.
